The use of electronic devices in vehicles is common. Particularly, it is well known that consumers utilize devices such as phones, PDAs, and computers to access information. To facilitate the use of these devices, the vehicle typically includes a user interface that enables the user to access the electronic device and utilize services and/or applications located thereon. Conventionally, the vehicle user interface is specifically programmed to operate with a particular electronic device so as to utilize the device's applications and/or services. However, to enable the user interface to operate with other types of electronic devices, it is required that the user interface be reprogrammed to operate with these additional devices. Such reprogramming typically requires manual programming by a authorized dealership or designer. Accordingly, the conventional user interface systems are incapable of dynamically adjusting or programming itself to operate with multiple types of electronic devices.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional user interface systems.